


Jeans

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory and Draco secretly go Muggle shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

“Well?” Draco haughtily drawls, nose in the air.

Gregory shrugs and says, “Looks good to me,” and means, ‘looks fucking delicious to me.’

But then, everything looks delicious on Draco. Crabbe’s an idiot for not coming shopping with them. Well, that or straight. But Gregory’s pretty sure he was straight too, before puberty happened and Draco startled to look like... this.

Draco’s in front of the full length mirror now, striking ridiculous poses and trying to examine himself at every angle. He’s wearing the black turtleneck he came in and tight, blue jeans, that slim his legs and hug his ass. They’re in a small, high-end shop at the end of the street, tucked away in the midst of muggle nowhere. Somehow, trying on muggle clothes is a rebellious, cool act for Draco, and a filthy blood traitor act to everyone else. Gregory doesn’t mention this hypocrisy, of course. That’s not his place.

His place is to stand between Draco and the exit, on the off-chance any wizard might walk by and catch them. Gregory’s here to carry bags for Draco, watch Draco preen in front of mirrors, and daydream about shoving Draco back into the changing room and fucking his gorgeous blond brains out.

Gregory pictures pressing Draco hard into the changing room wall, stripping the thin turtleneck from his thin frame, and reaching inside that tight denim. Gregory pictures turning Draco around, flattening him into the wall, and tugging the jeans just below his pale ass, exposing his pretty cheeks. Gregory pictures feeling them, and squeezing them, and thrusting his cock between them. He imagines coming all over the inside, and pulling the jeans back up. Gregory imagines slapping Draco’s pert ass and sending Draco home in his new blue jeans, denim glued to his gorgeous ass with Gregory’s cum.

Draco breaks Gregory’s reverie by primly chirping, “You’ll buy them for me,” and sauntering back into the changing room.

Gregory will.


End file.
